


I Licked It So It's Mine

by Story_In_A_Bottle



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_In_A_Bottle/pseuds/Story_In_A_Bottle
Summary: A new retake on Venom!E ~ Eddie may be working a ten-hour shift six days of the week with girlfriends that seem to ditch him faster than he can ask for a second date, but he has his cat, Phillip, and a smile that can't fade. So New York can suck his -V ~ Venom could care less for the universe - so the universe took it as a personal offense and gave him a human he'd see the universe in.E - He was a form of Void, yet felt Power.V - He was a form of power, yet felt void.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To the fuckers who had me at 'Mask' 'Copy'](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+the+fuckers+who+had+me+at+%27Mask%27+%27Copy%27).



> "Crawl inside this body, find me where I am most ruined- love me there." 
> 
> \- Rune Lazuli

I was just trying to get the water bottle from the vending machine. That's when it all went so downhill I'm sure I passed Satan on the way down.

But hey, this is what I get for trying to stay hydrated. 

"Bloody - Are you serious!?" I yelled into the night, my hoodie barely keeping the crisp winds at bay with my worn out sneakers poking into my heel. 

The bottle got caught on the way down, banging on it didn't help, and I wasn't about to break into a vending machine at 11:23 PM for 16 ounces of FUCKING water. 

I sighed and stared at the illuminated machine, hoping for a miracle. 

My third girlfriend of the last 2 months just broke up with me and honestly, I was fine living my life alone with my cat - Philip Cheeseburger Jones the IV - and a weak wage working at Kevin's Cafe, 14.25 per hour, 10 hours a day, 6 days a week.

Maybe I'm destined to live a life like this water bottle, nothing of importance, below average, stuck, and a massive disappointment. 

"Ehh," I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows. 

Another headache decided to join my Daily Metal Beatdown starting Me, and Myself. 

I sighed yet again and trudged home, apartment 122 on the third floor. 

I grabbed my card and felt the pulse through my head, quickly getting into the warm apartment and shrugging off my clothes for a 6 minute cold shower with a tiny amount of soap and shampoo, a used towel and into years old PJ's.

"Hey bud," I said to Philip, he meowed back in understanding.

I closed my eyes harshly - what would my mother say? The woman who gave me her life to find that she died for all that I'd become. 

Philip meowed back. 

"I know bud, life can be a real shit stick, but I promise I'll find a way out of this," I don't know why I lie to myself, or more importantly, my cat. 

Another meow.

I scratched his ear and prepared both of our foods while checking my greasy cracked phone. 

NEWS ALERT: A NEW PANDEMIC ON THE RISE - BEWARE -

I clicked to read the article, only worsening my mood. 

In summary, a lot of puking, a lot of blood clots, a lot of stomach lining failure.

I know well that I don't have insurance - and it could spell the end for me if I got anything like that. 

I placed my phone down and swallowed an Ibuprofen and sipped some tea while pouring the best cat food I could find with all the money I could spare. 

I had 1,200 dollars set aside for Philip if anything were to happen to me, he'd go to the finest adoption center and meet lovely adopters.

It pained me to think of my own death, but it pained me more to think of anything happening to Phillip, I know it's sad but he's the most important thing in my life. 

"Rwarw," Speak of the devil, Philip seemed to be a lot cuddlier today, perhaps it's the beginning of the apocalypse. 

(Little did I know the humor in my ignorance).

I looked out the filthy windows of my apartment after setting my phone to charge on my duck-tapped charger.

(New York Would Never Feel The Same After They Met)


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was out which means I should still be asleep yet this world can be a cruel place. 

And due to unfortunate circumstances, like Philip liking my face at 5:34 AM I am up.

I'm up and all I can feel is the pounding of my brain, banging like a basketball inside my head. 

All I can see is my dream only hours prior. 

It wasn't odd of me to have nightmares but this is one I remember with a startling sense of clarity. 

The universe, alive within the bounds of sight and further yet, stars and worlds light years away, past, present, and future all a mist of technicality, and the stars shown and felt akin... no.... unexplainably like home.

A bond that tethered me to the infinite cosmos, a bond that felt like home. 

Home...

But before I could remember anything of importance, the clarity began to fade and the more I clawed at the answer the more it slipped from my grasp. 

"Good morning you asshole cat," I said with a glare. 

"Rauw,"

"Yeah yeah, I should have named you Pig,"

"Rauw!"

I sighed and looked down, Philip looked oddly insistent today, and I was hungrier than usual than usual anyway.

Philip didn't eat his food. 

I never ate before him.

You can see why this might be an issue.

"Philip Cheeseburger Jones the IV if you do not eat your food - ahg," I groaned as my headache rang again as if it needed to remind me. 

"Rawu?" I stuck a hand to my forehead as I unconsciously trailed to the toilet, the pitter patter of claws trailing behind me.

The throw up was disgusting, smelt worse then the dumpsters I used to lurk in and looked like regret.

I had a vision of the alert from last night and begged to a God I didn't believe in.

I begged for a miracle. 

Yet I got no reply.

(But a reply wouldn't compare to the world I was about to enter, no words could soothe me for what would happen)

(Perhaps the Stars heard my call)

(Perhaps the universe was just as lonely as I)


	3. Chapter 3

I was working for 12 hours now, 2 hours overtime.

And by god, today may not be done but I sure am. 

It's Tuesday, to no one's surprise, it was Tuesday this uneventful but weird morning and Monday the night I wanted to cry over a water bottle. 

But after that whack dream, what can I say, time seems slightly irrelevant.

Which is what someone high on crack would probably say so I told myself to shut up and continued on with my day.  
I'd need those overtime hours if I'm going to get any money for any type of medicine. 

If I survive.

(It was that day that seemed surreal in its appearance that I remembered why I hadn't given up before and why I wouldn't quit until I was dust in the wind). 

A woman strode in, clad in attire that screamed, "I'm trying to look like a civilian," and went to take her order.

"Ello, welcome to Kevin's Cafe, may I take your order?"

I said with a grin because, despite everything, there was no point in life if being happy wasn't one of them.

She wore a grey trench coat, a white blouse, black skin-tight jeans, and grey boots. 

Mid-twenties, wealthy, intelligent, probably wanted something sweet.

"Ah, thank you, but I'm just waiting for my lab partner," She finished by crossing her legs and unconsciously folding her arms.

Closed, distance, alone. 

I could relate. 

I gave her a recommendation before leaving her to her own devices. 

(The sun rolled down that day like any other, but the twilight brought an idea to a mind that traversed to another)

I fell asleep like I normally did, Philip snuggled into my stomach tonight, a rare gift.

(The world gave him a brand off hell and he only gave the world gold in return).


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't throw up this morning, but the headache was prevalent just as before and I noticed a newfound restlessness.

Philip didn't wake me up. 

I had two hours before the shop opened up and a tugging feeling. 

A dream surfaced once again. 

"Humans, so fragile..."

Well, not so much a dream, but a deep, gravely, inhuman voice that sounded like...

No, not home, it's a voice. 

Come on, stars were pushing it I'm not letting this make sense to me. 

It's Wednesday.

(Any human calendar would agree)

Guess it's back to work. 

( Yet this routine would be looked upon with new eyes with a different light in little time).

(The world wasn't built perfect, far from it, and yet he'd soon see it that way)


	5. Chapter 5

3rd POV

It wasn't a large idea. 

It was a massive one.

And it was a dumbass one.

"Brilliant, we should start tomorrow"

And those are the ones that the globe shudders as it works.

Oh, the world is going to be set on fire for all the troubles they caused this woman.

(Bury her into cement, because her will will follow even to her death )

(There is nothing as strong as a woman, and nothing as absolute as a vision)

~~~~~~~

Thursday - 

"Good afternoon Miss Chen," I said with a bounce in my step, today was Thursday which meant I had tomorrow off. 

"Eddie, it's 11 AM, hardly afternoon, and I moved the Purina to isle four and found a cat toy abandoned on my way to work, it seems to be in fairly good condition," Miss Chen said while pulling it out from under the counter.

It was a small bamboo stick with plushies adorned with feathers on each end, awe.

I gave her a broad smile as I collected the necessities I'd need for the next week. 

34 dollars in total.

I bid my farewell to Miss Chen with a 2 dollar tip and gave my coins to a homeless man with a dog.


	6. Chapter 6

~~

Saturday - 

She's back at the same table, the girl from Tuesday, nearly the same outfit too. A blue blouse this time. 

"'Ello, welcome to Kevin's Cafe, may I take your order?"

She looked up at me with a curious gaze.

I twitched my fingers, said nothing. 

I threw up again this morning. 

It felt worse than before. 

"My name is Dora Skirth, and yours is Eddie Brock,"

"The last time I checked," I replied, trying to use humor to tone down my nerves.

"You feel it, don't you?" She asked with almost.... panicked eyes. Quickly regaining her composition, she handed me a business card.

But it had nothing to do with a business.

Dora Skirth, 212-338-2298 

When I looked up she was already out the door. 

I walked home and, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't throw it away. 

The number sat on my table like an omen of Change and it took everything I had not to text it and not to burn it. 

I lost.

 

My phone flipped open without my permission, and I placed in the number while thinking I was an utter dumbass. 

Eddie: What do you mean, "You feel it, don't you?" Cause that's hella vague

It didn't take long for a reply

Dora: Come down to the local library at 5 AM, give the man at the desk the card I gave you and tell him that you're the one. 

Eddie: I'm the one? What does that even mean

Eddie: And who the fuck is up at 5 AM?

She didn't seem to be replying, so I pet Philip's head and he mourned the weird situation with me.

(Looking back, perhaps the cat was more aware than I)

Well, I didn't have much to lose, if it's truly all a joke I can still grab a book at the library.

(Oh, but the only joke in this equation was I) 

~~~~~~

Sunday - 4:55 AM

I got dressed and swallowed down another pill.

I hadn't thrown up yet but I felt queasy and lightheaded.

The library, short but spacious, seemed larger on the inside. 

The man at the counter seemed Pakistanian and had a slight accent. 

"Uh...." I said while fumbling for the card I'd bent up.

"Here, I'm the person, or one... um." I looked up at the ceiling wondering why I'd even thought that she wasn't pulling a prank. 

"Oh, I see, my friend, please come with me." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"God, you are like him." He told me, almost patronizing.

"Like who?" He gave me a look like I was the idiot. I might have been but, hey, rude. 

"You'll see hu- my friend," Was he about to call me human? I mean he's not mistaken but could this get any eerier.

(...)

(My statement, clearly not a challenge, but the universe may have seen it that way)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should clarify that even though Venom is residing in Eddie's body and using it as a source for oxygen (not food) - they aren't and will not bond until future chapters!

Libraries don't have elevators. 

Libraries also don't have secret codes. 

Libraries definitely don't have testing tubes and more weird scienc-y equipment that I couldn't comprehend. 

"You're late," Dora said in high gear equipment while operating a device meager enough to fit in my cat's mouth. (God my parenting impulses are weird).

"Dora, you acknowledge my confidence in you is the same as my own. However, I must remind you that 98 goes abreast even our prognostications. So I request from you, before we commence launch, to examine it for myself."

"Hey, uh, care to tell me what's going on? I don't even know your names?" I said this but in spite of this something was pulling me to this weird-ass villain cave that obviously spelled nothing good for me. 

Why can't I move my feet? 

The Pakistan man froze and glanced over at Dora.

"I directed you to acquaint him of the fundamental," Dora sighed and gestured at me like I was a problem child. 

"Boiling egg metaphor, you know he'd freak out, and if he's anything like V he'll be better at experience then our definitions,"

The man sighed and offered out a hand with a graceful smile,

"My name is Carlton Drake, you have been fancied by the universe," He said with a smug grin. His presence was immaculate, OCD and germophobe resident with pristine apparel and a persuasive speaker. 

I just had to watch him to tell that much.

He'd probably choose one of our savory delicacies as a meal. 

"Uh, sounds cool and all, big fan of the universe, big fan, but, care to be specific?"

"Well, if you want it from the origin, we were a part of the Life Foundation, we were head engineers for biology, physical cosmology, physics, and astrophysics." The two shared a expression of joint hatred,

"We both shared a mutual intention. Conjecturing the outside universe, primarily black matter. Accordingly, we built a device - say - most people could simply regard it as an acquisition of tubes and wires. In truth, it was filled with liquid helium, with an interior that hovers at a tenth of a degree over absolute zero - carefully shielded from the noise, the microwave radiation resonated -"

"Slow your horse's science guy, firstly, is this your tragic backstory? Secondly, please pretend you're telling this to a second grader, third this doesn't solve 'the chosen one' shit," I said second grade as a joke but that was the grade I left on. 

"I understand, well then, you're aware of how bats use echolocation to locate their prey, mosquitos? Well, we did the same thing but this time it was to distinguish black matter. What we weren't foreseeing was to find living or other alien lifeforms inside of which.

"We called these symbiotes - beings that require an oxygen breathing host..."

And they dragged on. In summary, they found millions of species and captured 4, but, as they wanted to keep those beings safe from humans and vise versa, the two kept the knowledge they spent years accumulating to themselves and got sacked for such a costly and unresponsive endeavor. 

Due to their previous work in the scientific field, they were both getting a few million each year and had this entire library set up as a diversion to what's beneath.

Sounds about right.

"Alright, that's great for y'all, fuckin' lovely, actually. And that new species thing? Epic, it's cool to know we're not alone in the universe. But uh, I'm working a 10-hour shift 6 days of the week to support myself and my cat so -"

"There's just something about him that's so alike to..." Dora said, trailing off, Drake, (apparently his name) finished for her.

"V? My thoughts precisely..." Before I could say anything else he held a device that Philip would decide was edible to my chest and I froze, it was ice cold.

A prink, I swear I felt one ion my neck but I ignored it. 

"98.2348 match, fascinating." And the world quickly rushed toward me, I attempted to break my fall but my sight went dark before I could.

"This might be the first breakthrough we've had for a month, that's a record amount of dullness." 

(V had been watching the entire time)

( The one thing the universe brought him to, the thing the universe threw at him, the thing he'd never be able to leave - and he was such a loser)

(Was it bad that he'd already grown attached?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I just wanted you guys to know that Venoms association with Dora and Drake has altered his dialogue for the beginning of this - but his association with Eddie over the next few months will bring us to the lovely "Pussy" we all know and love~ 
> 
> ~SIAB
> 
> (PS: I should clarify that even though Venom is residing in Eddie's body and using it as a source for oxygen (not food) - they aren't and will not bond until future chapters! It's gonna be a whole clusterfuck and it'll be described in detail so don't worry you'll be able to tell)

~~~

Sunday 4:34 PM

"Thank God, you're finally up - we thought you died in there," I heard a muffled voice from the outside of... something. 

I rubbed my eyes and instantly remembered all of the unfortunate life circumstances and my dumbass brain that had thought this might be fun.

" I'm in a whole lab tank cell thing aren't I, "I said while groaning to get up.

I shit you not, Dora was eating popcorn as she analyzed my vitals.

"Hey... what - wow," I said while getting up because the headache was gone. Like, none existent, I didn't even feel light headed.

"What the hell did you guys do to me?!" I was scared okay, I'm a gunnie pig and I honestly can't tell if the scientists want me alive or dead.

I don't know why I didn't just bolt the moment I saw a secret layer underneath a public library. 

"All vitals are in perfect harmony, he's good to go." 

And the black renewed itself into my vision, all I could hear was Drake saying, "Oh how the Life Foundation shall pay, they will pay the steepest price,"

( And by God - they did)

~ ~ ~

Monday - 7:32 AM

Had I not seen a wad of cash on my bedside table, and had I not felt the tranquility in my brain, I would have assumed this was another clear dream.

And by a wad of cash, I meant 5,000 dollars. 

I scrambled out of bed so fast I nearly stepped on Philip.

A note, 

"We are testing and looking at your vitals as you read this and for quite a while so be assured that you're safe, have fun ~" It didn't have to be signed, those fuckers. 

I missed a day of work.

Shit.

I quickly added some cat food into the bowl but Philip seemed to had taken a stroll today. I smiled and placed the new toy next to his refreshed litter and ate two scrambled eggs with the ketchup made to look like a smile. 

NERD.

A scream ripped through me without my permission, and couldn't stop the chair once it already leaned too far back at my jump in surprise.

I heard DUMBASS right before I nearly collided with yet another floor, but this time, (thank the gods) my head didn't hit.

"Woah?" I stood up to see no one but myself and Philip walking in looking fairly judgemental.

"Myow!" 

Agreed. 

I looked around for any type of device, I looked around for what stopped my fall. 

I looked for the voice that reminded me of my dreams.

Perhaps I was going insane.

I sighed and looked at my phone, typing into google, 'Maniac Episode Symptoms'. Because the cash was gone along with the note. And my phone said it was Monday.

If the cash and card along with those weird people were all in my imagination I should be at work and today should be a Sunday.

Did I really lose a whole day to whatever sickness I have (had?)

\- Hyperactivity  
\- Euphoria  
\- Increased sex drive  
\- Paranoid Delusions

Somewhat close, 

"I'm hearing voices and seeing things that aren't there"

I said while typing it in. 

I'M MORE THEN HERE.

I froze mid-type,

"What the fuck? Listen, voice, whatever parasite you may be-" I asked but was interrupted.

IM NO PARISITE HUMAN, FOOL ME WITH ONE AND I ASSURE YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD YOUR LIVER BACK.

"Wow, dude, harsh, also I doubt my liver would taste all that great with all the alcohol being filtered,"

I'm talking to my own thoughts, I should probably stroll to the insane asylum.

NOW I COMPERHEAD, YOU STILL THINK I AM BUT A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION.

"Yeah man, you've got it," I said proudly.

Suddenly my left arm felt a bit off, warmer.

There was a whole black gloop on it, moving like...? Dough? With arms.

"Whack," I said, looking up the nearest pharmacist and how much it's gonna cost for prescription pills. 

The gloop of fury snarled and yelled that it was a being of power from a place much higher in being then earth.

"Sounds dope, wish I could see it sometime... Hello, yes. My name's Eddie Brock and I was wondering what time you'd want me to go in for..... Yes, I looked on your site... Yes... No, it clearly was meant for us to call you so you could find the wealth of a person by their caller ID via illegal means and I don't care as long as I can get some help. No, wait-!" They hung up on me.

I sighed and rolled my phone onto the table as I continued to eat my scrambled eggs, God I was hungry.

Before I knew it half of my dozen eggs were cooked and eaten.

"God damn it, " I said while abstaining from eating even more and got prepared for work. 

I saw the black substance reappear again with the cash.

"Wha, god I wish this was rea-"

I could hold the wad of cash.

It was definitely real.


	9. Chapter 9

It was real...

A scream louder than a little girl thrashed through me, without permission.

REFRAIN FROM USING SUCH HIGH VIBRATIONS IT IRRITATES I.

"Me," I said, like a crack-head.

"It irritates me," 

THAT IS ABSURD, I IS A TERM TO REFERENCE ONE'S SELF AND IRRITATES IS A VERB TO DESCRIBE THE NOUN. 

"Bro you've got a point, but like, English is like you just got a bunch of words from 10 places and rules from a 5-year-old."

FASCINATING, WHY SO. 

"Uh, I've never really thought about it. But there is more slang then actual words in common conversations."

I found myself using a proper diction while talking to him. Whack.

"Like, spill the tea - which means tell me the details of an event of secrecy. Or yeet - which means to throw something. Trash is used to describe anything you don't like, bamboozled isn't slang but it rose to popularity in the past 5 years. Uh, shook means when your surprised and amazed at something."

I don't know where my life went so wrong that I was explaining to an alien species slang terms but hey, it's 

"Not as bad as going on failing dates with decent girls." I had not meant to say that out loud Jesus Chris-

YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH YOUR OPPOSITE SEX.

"Yeah, issues would be a good word for it," 

I'M ANTI-SHOOK.

Well, that was linguistically incorrect and very insulting. 

I sighed and got ready for work. 

"Rwaw!" 

"Babe I know these 10-hour shifts mean you have to get the easily accessible food all by yourself, you must lead a very traumatizing life,"

"Rwow..." He purred and seemed sadder, not annoyed when I realized that it wasn't food but the fact that he didn't get to see me as much. 

That literally broke my heart. 

Before I left I made sure to play with Philip and tell him about the weird circumstances of the past week.

"Rwow!" A noble viewpoint. 

"Yeah, I agree," I kissed his tinny furry white forehead and left the window open enough for him to venture out when he liked. 

HEH, CAT'S PET.

"He's not my pet you dumbass he's my friend,"

That sounded a lot cooler in my head, but, weirdly enough, the voice didn't reply.

That's when my phone got an alert.

Dora: Eddie, we were going over your physiology and cell reproduction rates and ...

Dora: You have lung cancer

What.

 

~~~


	10. Chapter 10

~~~

Work that day was a haze and I messed up quite a few orders.

Lung cancer.

I have another being inside of me.

I have no bloody idea what's happening to me or my life but if one more thing happens I'm going to lose it. 

(Perhaps he already has?)

(He has a different face to others now anyway)

I got home and noticed that the being never gave me a name.

"Hey, bud, you got your ears on?" I asked out loud while warming up an order I messed up and took home.

Silence.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd wanted me to call you a specific name, I know you don't like being called parisite... hey, did you have a name back at your home?"

Silence, he didn't speak for more than thirty minutes.

But once he did he came back with some important information. 

I HAVE SPENT THE PAST FEW HOURS EXAMINING YOUR BODY AND -

"Wild,"

HUSH, THERE IS A RAPID CELL GROWTH AROUND YOUR NECK.

I felt sick, not because I was sick but the idea that I was sick.

Hopefully.

"Yeah, found out this morning I had cancer. Can't afford treatment, mother left no inheritance money, father remarried, evil sexist bastard, I don't have any other family I can go to so.... guess our partnership is gonna end in a few years."

Humans are fragile, the end was in sight and each second drew me closer. I wanted to do something special before I die at least, yet I can't help but feel unprepared. Smiling, one of my favorite things, just felt bitter, no matter how hard I tried the bright side was just so painfully out of grasp. 

I didn't need a mirror to know that the emotions must have been written across my face. 

My friend was silent.

EDDIE.

I can't remember if he'd said my name before but the way he said it was almost calming like it wasn't meant to be said by anyone else.

The echo of it felt like it was meant to be heard again out of necessity. 

YOU'RE AN IDIOT

And there goes the moment. 

~


	11. Chapter 11

~

"Look, I can't survive this, treatment costs 10,000 a month on average and while it's a treatable thing, I can't afford it."

THIS IS YOUR LIFE, EDDIE, SURELY HUMANS WILL OVERLOOK THE COST IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR LIFE.

A bitter smile crossed my face,

"Many people wish that, but there is only so much money the world will freely give in exchange for a life. Treated lung cancer has a low survival rate but I could never work it off and I'd drown in debt until I'd lose my apartment and then Philip..." I gave a look over at the sleeping furball.

...HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE LEFT?

"Around 5 years, possibly less depending on how quickly it spreads, even those who are treated at an early stage have a 56 percent chance at surviving anyway,"

I hummed the tune to Alien Boy when I saw Venom crawl into the kitchen.

"Pig," 

"Human,"

~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

~

"Look, I can't survive this, treatment costs 10,000 a month on average and while it's a treatable thing, I can't afford it."

THIS IS YOUR LIFE, EDDIE, SURELY HUMANS WILL OVERLOOK THE COST IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR LIFE.

A bitter smile crossed my face,

"Many people wish that, but there is only so much money the world will freely give in exchange for a life. Treated lung cancer has a low survival rate but I could never work it off and I'd drown in debt until I'd lose my apartment and then Philip..." I gave a look over at the sleeping furball.

...HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE LEFT?

"Around 5 years, possibly less depending on how quickly it spreads, even those who are treated at an early stage have a 56 percent chance at surviving anyway,"

I hummed the tune to Alien Boy when I saw Venom crawl into the kitchen.

"Pig," 

"Human,"

~~~~

Tuesday 

"Good morning, Elizabeth, I see Fido her looks extra bubbly today," I said while kneeling down to pet the golden coated dog. 

Elizabeth sat on the street wall with mounds of rugged cloth being her only protection to the cold. 

"I got some warm KFC and accidentally bought a second meal," 

THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT.

Hush you, she doesn't like taking from others we've already established this. I thought in my head, even if he couldn't hear.

"Oh Eddie, you really must stop this, I'm a withering being - you know my time is running from me anyway. You're not much better yourself." I gave her my water with the meal and smiled at her dog.

"Don't think I forgot about you big guy," I reached into my pocket to grab some not entirely stripped bones from the chicken I just had. 

Elizabeth reluctantly bit into the warm chicken with a moan of satisfaction.

"See you n' Fido next Monday Liz!" I hollered while jogging to work. 

I DON'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING.

"I'll alert the media."

WHY DO YOU GIVE WHEN OTHERS TAKE FROM YOU?

A philosophical question indeed, but no amount of thinking could explain why making others happy made yourself happy.

"If giving cheap meals to those who need it most and affection to the lonely is the only good thing I can do in this lifetime then I damn I will do so."

ISN'T IT EASIER TO TAKE?

"Of course, it's always easier to hurt those who are bleeding, it's always easier to take what's been worked for. But there are good people in this world. Good, good people, like Lizzie, most times I give her food she gives me a little fortune. She's a medium but fell out of business when her son was killed and a sickness left her for dead. Or Mrs. Chen, who works more hours than she should have to give money to charities and mental health awareness.

And if they can be good to the world someone needs to be good to them,"

Venom didn't reply, but I could feel his thoughts turning like gears.

God, I'm hungry.

~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesday 

It happened far to fast. A text from Dora and then Venom saying, 

WHO THE FUCK- in my body was cut short when the door toppled down over itself with splinters flying and my heart racing.

Guns, so many damn guns with their red laser on me.

And my cat (who I'm now sure is autistic) jumped onto my bed to scratch at the red dots.

"No!" I shouted and used my back as a cover, placing Philip in front of me next to my headboard.

"Formation Moon, the opposition seems to be showing no signs of resistance. Take him." I held my hands up while I begged them to keep their fire away from Philip.

"Please, I don't know what you want but don't -" Venoms voice rattled through me like a hurricane.

DONT SHOW THEM YOUR EMOTION. IF THEY TAKE YOU THEY AN USE HIM AS LEVERAGE.

I nodded my head, not being able to give anything away.

"Kill me!" I finished, not saying what I wanted, trying not to stare at Philip and follow my instincts to protect him.

It all ended as quickly as it began. They placed a cloth over my mouth and I pretended to go limp.

They carried me into their van and held me behind bars while driving at speeds far above the 45 mph speed limit. 

I had da ja voo when one of them said,

"His vitals are stable,"

`~~~`


End file.
